Household furniture and cabinets are most often constructed of wood and typically stained or painted. The colors with which the furniture or cabinets is stained or painted may go out of style over the years. To change color, it is necessary to either purchase new furniture or cabinets or to refinish the existing furniture and cabinets, which can be expensive and inconvenient.
In addition, besides becoming outdated, the finishes of furniture or cabinets can be scratched or otherwise marred over time. This can also lead to expensive refinishing or repairs.
Another issue that can arise is being able to match the color and style of new furniture to the existing furniture. The new furniture may be made by a different manufacturer offering different colors, or may be made by the same manufacturer no longer offering the old colors. Even if a color is still made by the previous manufacturer, the new furniture may not match the existing furniture due to fading, or differences in the manufacturing process.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an interchangeable drawer cover for furniture that can be used for decoration purposes, creating a theme throughout a room, and address the shortcomings in the art.